Infusion
The power to infuse objects (usually a weapon), beings or powers. Sub-power of Attack Powers. Also Called * Aura Bathing * Chi Instillation * Object Empowerment/Energizing/Imbuing/Infusion * Weapon Empowerment/Energizing/Imbuing/Infusion Capabilities The user can infuse objects (usually a weapon), beings or powers with chi/aura, energy, elements, life energy, magic, etc., empowering and energizing them and allowing the user to manipulate their qualities and efficiency. Depending on what the object is infused with, it can possess a variety of abilities and be very effective in both offensive and defensive combat. Applications *Absorb and/or generate elements/energy. *Amplify the strength, energy and power of weapons. *Aura Generation to manifest infusing power/energy/matter outside the target. **Constructs Creation to shape the power into various forms. *Charged Attacks/Energy Wave Emission *Weapon Enhancement **Efficacy Manipulation including speed, density, hardness and/or sharpness. Variations *Almighty Infusion *Acid Infusion *Corruption Infusion *Death Infusion *Demonic Infusion *Divine Infusion *Draconic Infusion *Elemental Infusion *Energy Infusion *Explosive Infusion *Gravity Infusion *Intangibility Infusion *Invisibility Infusion *Life Infusion *Madness Infusion *Magic Infusion *Nature Infusion *Nothingness Infusion *Organic Infusion *Power Infusion *Property Infusion *Purification Infusion *Solar Infusion *Soul Infusion *Spatial Infusion *Spiritual Infusion *Stellar Infusion *Summon Infusion *Tachyon Infusion *Time Infusion *Transformation Infusion *Twilight Infusion *Vibration Infusion Associations * Attack Powers * Constructs Creation * Elemental Attacks * Elemental Manipulation * Elemental Constructs * Energy Attacks * Energy Manipulation * Enhanced Inventing * Life-Force Manipulation * Power Augmentation * Powers Via Object * Specialist Powers * Sword Beam Emission * Weapon Manipulation * Weapon Merge Limitations * May need to touch the object. * May be tied to user's emotion. * Item may need to be made of a material that can withstand the infused force (ie. fireproof if it is infused with fire). Known Users Gallery File:Double-Bladed_Laser_Sword.png|Kirby (Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards) combining a Cutter and Spark to create a Double-Bladed Laser Sword that provides a wide arc to deflect projectiles. Flaming Spyke.jpg|Spyke (X-Men: Evolution) infuses his bone spikes with fire. Mr Negative.jpg|Mister Negative (Marvel Comics) can charge up knives and swords with black electricity. X-Men Origins Gambit.jpg|Gambit (Marvel Comics) can channel his power into virtually anything and turn it into a weapon. Thera's Banes.jpg|Kratos (God of War: Ghost of Sparda) fueling his blades with the power of Thera's Bane. Blue Ranger Saber.png|Kai Chen/Blue Galaxy Ranger (PRLG) energizing his Quasar Saber. Lightsword.jpg|Link (Legend of Zedla:Twilight Princess) infusing the Master Sword with power of the Sols. Sword_of_the_Darkness_Flame.jpg|Hiei (YuYu Hakusho) coats his blade with black flames of hell. Chidori_Katana.jpeg|Uchiha Sasuke (Naruto) infusing his sword with electricity. File:Killer_B_slicing_through_the_Kubikiribocho.png|Killer B (Naruto) infusing his swords with electricity. Maxresdefaul.jpg|Jūgo (Naruto) infusing Natural Energy into Sasuke's Susanoo. Misaka_Railgun.png|Misaka Mikoto (Toaru Kagaku Railgun) charging a coin with electromagnetic energy to create an energized bullet. Rin_took_out_his_sword.jpg|Okamura Rin (Ao no Exorcist) coats his sword in blue flame. El Jefe.png|El Jefe (Sly Cooper) can infuse his twin samurai swords with both fire and lightning. TLR_Glatorian_Ackar_Flame_Sword.png Soul Solid.png|Brook (One Piece) can imbue his cane-sword with soul energy, creating a cold blade. Creed_Diskenth_Imagine_Blade.jpg|Creed Diskenth (Black Cat) can create a blade out of Tao, and only needs his hilt to serve as a base. Red Ranger Samurai.jpg|Jayden/Red Samurai Ranger (PRS) infuses his Spin Sword with the power of fire. Infamous Amp.png|Cole MacGrath (Infamous 2) can channel his powers into the Amp. Azrael DC.jpg|Azrael (DC Comics) wields flaming retractable blades. Ryu True Dragon Sword.png|Ryu Hyabusa's Dragon Sword (Ninja Gaiden) infused with the souls of divine dragons. Isobel Smallville.png|Margaret Isobel Thoreaux (Smallville) infuses a sai and a katana with magical energy. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Weapon Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Object-based Powers Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Infusion Category:Common Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Galleries